Arwen
by Athelassa
Summary: Arwen - schön, weise, mutig. -- Wem es jetzt den Magen umdreht, der ist hier genau richtig! ;-) Die etwas andere Arwen.
1. Kapitel Eins

****

Hey, also hier kommt eine neue Story. Diese hier dürft ihr nicht ganz so ernst nehmen, sie ist ehrlich gesagt ziemlich doof, aber ich konnte trotzdem nicht widerstehen! ;-) Es gibt da gewisse Leute in meiner Umgebung, die Arwen aka Liv Tyler so extrem schön finden und ihre Umwelt die ganze Zeit damit nerven müssen. Und als sie begonnen haben, mich als Arwen zu bezeichnen, da ich zufälligerweise lange braune Haar hatte und blaue Augen, da gings mir zu weit. Das ist meine persönliche Rache! *ggg* 

Das heisst natürlich nicht, dass ihr die Story nicht lesen dürft. 

Here it goes!

****

Arwen

Von Athelassa

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Welt...

Gelangweilt an den langen Strähnen ihres dunklen Haares kauend, sass Arwen in ihrem Zimmer im wunderschönen Bruchtal, dem Haus ihres Vaters Elrond. Sie schaute in ihren Spiegel und träumte wie immer ihren Lieblingstraum, in dem sie sich schon auf dem Thron Gondors sah. Aber wie lange würde das bloss noch dauern?

Auf einmal blitzten ihre Augen unternehmungslustig auf und sofort stürmte sie aus der Türe und in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters. Dieser löste sich abrupt aus der Umarmung eines strohblonden Elben und drehte sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen und zerzaustem Haar zu Arwen um. Die "Elbenprinzessin" (ich denke, ihr wisst alle, warum ich das in Anführungszeichen gesetzt habe...) aber starrte nur mit fassungslos geweiteten Augen auf den blonden Elben, der sich ganz ungeniert auf dem Schreibtisch ihres Vaters räkelte.

"Haldil! Was tust du denn hiel dlin?", fragte Arwen verdutzt und Elrond schüttelte nur hoffnungslos den Kopf. Er versuchte schon seit 3000 Jahren, Arwen den Buchstaben "R" beizubringen. Bis jetzt ohne Erfolg.

"Ich verpasse deinem Vater eine Haarkur", antwortete Haldir und wuschelte Elrond übers Haar, was ihm einen bösen Blick vom Herrn von Bruchtal einbrachte. Danach besah er sich Arwens abgekaute Haarspitzen, in denen noch etwas Speichel hing, und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. 

"Das hättest du auch wieder einmal nötig!"

Arwen überlegte kurz und wollte dann gerade zustimmen, als Haldir klar wurde, was er da angeboten hatte. Er erblasste, sprang vom Schreibtisch herunter und erhob abwehrend die Hände.

"Öhm, jetzt wo ich genauer darüber nachdenke, fällt mir ein, dass mich ja Glorfindel erwartet. Seine Maniküre ist längst überfällig", versuchte Haldir sich herauszureden, den Blick starr auf den langen Speichelfaden gerichtet, der von Arwens Haar bis auf ihr Kleid herabreichte. Der blonde Elb bewegte sich auf die Türe zu, drehte sich dann noch einmal um, schickte Elrond einen Handkuss zu und verliess dann eilig das Zimmer.

Arwen beobachtete skeptisch, wie ihr Vater langsam die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm. Die "Elbenprinzessin" beschloss jedoch, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken (denn darin war sie nicht besonders gut) und rückte mit ihrem Anliegen heraus.

"Du, Papi?"

"Ja, mein Kind?"

"Mil ist langweilig, ich möchte mal wiedel etwas elleben. Könnte ich nicht Alagoln entgegenleiten? Vielleicht blaucht el Hilfe."

Elrond seufzte.

"Ja, ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht, jemanden auszuschicken, aber ich habe dabei eigentlich eher an Glorfindel gedacht."

Arwen verschränkte die Arme und zog eine Schnute.

"Abel PJ hat velsplochen, dass ich den Lingtlägel letten dalf!"

Elrond verzog bei dem Wort "Lingtlägel" schmerzhaft das Gesicht, gab seiner Tochter aber schliesslich seine Zustimmung. Hätte er das nicht getan, hätte sie sowieso so lange gequengelt und geplärrt, bis er endlich nachgegeben hätte.

"Juhui, dann gehe ich nul noch schnell Jacqueline anspannen, dann kann's losgehen!"

Kurze Zeit später erklang ein unglaubliches Gepolter und Geratter und ein Wagen mit hellrosafarbener Plane verliess Bruchtal.

Schon kurze Zeit nachdem sie losgefahren war, wurde es Arwen langweilig. Jacqueline trottete langsam vor sich hin, Arwens Bemühungen um eine schnellere Gangart gar nicht beachtend. Also fing unsere Lieblingselbenprinzessin an, auf hochelbisch zu singen.

"I'm a lucky, (dum dum dum), I'm a stal, but I cly, cly, cly in my lonely healt..."

Plötzlich fiel neben ihr etwas zu Boden. Arwen verstummte sofort (man hörte ein erleichtertes Seufzen von überall aus den Büschen) und beugte sich über das kleine Etwas auf dem Boden. Ein toter Vogel! Wie der wohl gestorben war...? Er trug einen Ausdruck unendlicher Qual im Gesicht und Arwen liess das "Singen" vorsorglich bleiben.

Wieder kam Langeweile in Arwen auf, als die Fahrt ohne Zwischenfälle verlief.

__

Ach, wie kann ich diesen Gaul nul schnellel laufen lassen?, überlegte sie sich, als ihr Jacqueline nun schon zum zwölften Mal einfach stehengeblieben war und leise zu schnarchen begonnen hatte. Arwen schaute sich in ihrem Wagen um und fand zu ihrer Rechten eine Liste:

Befehle für das Pferd:

Hüah! = Etwas schneller bitte!

Brrrrr! = Bleib stehen!

Noro lim! = Jetzt eilt's!

Vor lauter Stolz darüber, dass Arwen ihr Problem selber lösen konnte, übersah sie die kleine, rotgedruckte Warnung zuunterst auf der Liste und rief ihrem Pferd laut zu: "Nolo lim, Jacqueline, nolo lim!"

Der Kopf des Pferdes schoss hoch und Jacqueline raste quietschend davon, den rosaroten Wagen scheppernd hinter sich herziehend. Die "Elbenprinzessin" riss verzweifelt an den Zügeln, aber das Pferd beachtete sie weiterhin nicht und lief wie von Bienen gestochen durch den Wald. Immer wieder schrie sie dem Pferd "Blllllllll!!!" zu, aber Jacqueline hörte nicht darauf. Schliesslich schoss der Wagen auf eine kleine Lichtung zu und Arwen erblickte nur noch kurz eine kleine Gestalt und zwei grosse Augen (ja, SEHR gross und SEHR rund), dann verschwand die Gestalt unter dem Wagen und es holperte noch etwas stärker als zuvor.

"Brrr!", rief jemand aus einem nahen Gebüsch und der Wagen kam abrupt zum Stehen.

Arwen löste ihre verkrampften Finger von den Zügel, sprang vom Wagen und fiel auf die Schnauze. Jemand näherte sich ihr von hinten und kurz darauf spürte sie kaltes Metall an ihrer Kehle.

"Was ist denn das..?"

"Alagoln!", schrie Arwen, drehte sich um und warf sich ihrem Geliebten in die Arme (*würg*). Diesem schien das peinlich zu sein und er schob sie von sich.

"Was tust du denn hier?"

Arwen schenkte Aragorn ihr dümmstes Lächeln und antwortete: "Ich bin gekommen weil ich dachte, dass du vielleicht etwas Hilfe geblauchen könntest. Vatel hat es mil ellaubt."

Der Waldläufer tätschelte ihr mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln den Kopf und drehte sich zu seinen Schützlingen um. Die drei Hobbits starrten Arwen an und tuschelten leise unter sich.

"Habt ihr gehört? Sie redet in einer fremden Sprache!"

"Weshalb bist du dir so sicher, dass es eine Sie ist? Von mir aus gesehen könnte das alles Mögliche sein."

"Nur weibliche Wesen tragen so lange Haare und Seidenkleider." (Tja, warte nur bis du Elrond und Celeborn kennenlernst!)

"Zu welcher Rasse sie wohl gehört?"

"Zuerst habe ich auf Ork oder Uruk-Hai getippt, so von der ersten Erscheinung her, aber das kann nicht sein, die würden wohl kaum in Seidenkleidern herumlaufen."

"Vielleicht ein Zwerg?"

"Nein, dafür ist ihr Bart dann doch zu kurz!"

"Wie wäre es mit einem Menschen?"

"Nö, schau dir mal ihre Ohren an, ich habe noch nie einen Menschen mit so spitzigen Ohren gesehen."

"Dann muss sie fast eine Elbin sein."

"Merkwürdig, ich hab die mir immer schön, elegant und graziös vorgestellt!"

"Tja, schwarze Schafe gibt's wohl überall. Aber das mit der fremden Sprache würde dann Sinn machen, wenn sie eine Elbin wäre."

In diesem Moment trat Aragorn zu den Hobbits. Er hatte den letzten Teil des Gesprächs mitangehört und runzelte verärgert die Stirn.

"Ha ha ha, ich finde das gar nicht witzig, dass sich alle über Arwens Sprachfehler lustig machen, sie kann schliesslich auch nichts dafür!"

Die Hobbits schwiegen und tauschten untereinander verwirrte Blicke aus. Dann plötzlich dämmerte es ihnen und sie mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen, was den Waldläufer umso mehr zu ärgern schien. Er schaute sich um und fragte auf einmal, um das Thema zu wechseln: "Hey, Moment mal, wo ist eigentlich Frodo?"

Sam wurde ernst und blickte sich besorgt um.

"Herr Frodo?"

Ein gedämpftes Geräusch durchdrang die Stille vom Wagen her und Aragorn näherte sich Arwen, einen fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Die "Elbenprinzessin" stand vor ihrem Wagen, den Blick abwechselnd auf ihre Füsse, dann wieder hoch interessiert in die Krone der Bäume gerichtet.

"Arwen, wo ist Frodo?"

"Ähm, ich weiss auch nicht... Ähm, wel ist denn übelhaupt Flodo...?", versuchte sie sich lasch herauszureden. 

Aragorn schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick, schob sie zur Seite und kniete sich neben dem Wagen auf den Boden. Ja, die Geräusche kamen von der Unterseite des Wagens. Als sich der Waldläufer flach auf den Boden legte, konnte er Frodos grosse Augen schon von weitem sehen und wütend kam er wieder auf die Beine.

"Mensch Arwen, du hast Frodo überfahren! Ich sage dir jetzt bestimmt schon zum fünfzigsten Mal, dass du dir endlich einen Fahrlehrer besorgen und dann die Prüfung machen sollst! So wie du jetzt herumfährst ist einfach kriminell!"

Beleidigt verzog Arwen das Gesicht, was ihren Mund noch schiefer aussehen liess, als er durch die vielen Schönheits-OPs bereits war.

"Ich kann auch nichts dafül, dass del doofe Gaul mil einfach dulchblennt."

"Elrond hat doch extra überall Listen in den Wägen aufgehängt, damit auch der Dümmste drauskommt! Alles was du tun musstest, ist den Befehl ablesen!"

"Das habe ich getan!", keifte sie hitzig, "ich habe Jacqueline deutlich ‚Nolo lim' gesagt und dann ist sie mil einfach dulch!"

Aragorn stöhnte auf und schlug sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn.

"Dein Vater hat doch noch eine Warnung für dich untendran geschrieben, da man zu der Verstärkung eines Befehles immer den Buchstaben L benutzt!"

Der Waldläufer seufzte schliesslich geschlagen und fügte tröstend hinzu: "Naja, vielleicht war das ja auch etwas viel von dir verlangt. Kümmern wir uns lieber um Frodo."

Damit ergriff er Jacqueline an den Zügeln und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Bereitwillig liess sich das Pferd ein paar Schritte wegführen und blieb dann wieder artig stehen. Aragorn kehrte zu der zusammengekrümmten Gestalt des Hobbits zurück und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Frodo rang gequält nach Luft und seine Augen waren so gross, dass Aragorn befürchtete, sie würden jeden Moment aus ihren Höhlen springen. Merry, Pippin und Sam kamen näher und als sie sahen, wie schlecht es Frodo ging, grummelten sie wütend untereinander.

"Verdammt, das ist doch alles die Schuld dieser Elbin oder was auch immer für eine Kreatur sie darstellen mag!"

"Ja, wer ist schon so dumm und fährt ohne Fahrerschein?"

"Vielleicht ist sie bereits besessen vom Ring und hat ihn deshalb überfahren. Sie will den Ring für sich."

Der Waldläufer hatte sich schweigend über Frodo gebeugt und rief schliesslich Sam zu sich.

"Kennst du Athelas?"

"Ahhh, du meinst dieses herrliche, wirkungsvolle, heilende, kräftige, gut riechende, grandiose und äusserst seltene Kraut?" (Anmerkung der Autorin: Schaut euch meinen Namen etwas genauer an. ;-))

"Ja, genau das meine ich."

"Nein, kenne ich nicht, tut mir leid."

"Hmm, dann muss ich mir halt etwas anderes einfallen lassen."

Aragorn schaute sich um und blickte dann wieder auf Frodo. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und er sagte schliesslich ernst: "Er braucht Elben-Medizin."

Er hob den verletzten Hobbit hoch und legte ihn sachte auf den Wagen, dann drehte er sich zu Arwen um, die sich hinter einem Baum versteckte und noch immer schmollte.

"Hör mir zu, Arwen. Ich mache mich jetzt gleich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal, Frodo braucht die Pflege deines Vaters."

Schnippisch meinte Arwen: "Nein, du gehst nicht. Das ist mein Wagen und ich kann bestimmen, wel damit fählt."

"Jetzt sei nicht kindisch, die Lage ist ernst!"

"Ich will abel fahlen, Vatel hat's mil ellaubt."

"Ich fahre aber schneller und vor allem besser als du."

Nun drehte sich die "Elbenprinzessin" ganz zu Aragorn herum und schrie ihm wütend ins Gesicht: "Veldammt, hat denn hiel eigentlich niemand das Dlehbuch gelesen??? ICH dalf Flodo letten! ICH, ICH, ICH!"

Der Waldläufer war so überwältigt von Arwens stinkendem Mundgeruch und der ekligen Essensresten, die ihm ins Gesicht flogen, dass er nur schwach nicken konnte. Aufgebracht stampfte sie davon und schwang sich auf den Wagen.

"Nolo lim, Jacqueline!"

Sofort schoss der Wagen davon und der Waldläufer konnte sich noch gerade im letzten Moment mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite retten, bevor der Wagen an ihm vorbeipreschte und im Gebüsch verschwand.

20 Minuten später...

Drei Nazgûl sassen mitten im Wald um ein kleines Feuerchen herum. Der erste Nazgûl, ein stämmiger Bursche mit Gesichtspelz, hielt drei Würste über das Feuer, während der zweite tief in ein Buch versunken war und nur ab und zu etwas Unverständliches vor sich hinmurmelte. Der dritte und grösste Nazgûl sass etwas abseits, das Schwert gelangweilt vor sich herschwingend. Es war schon lange her, seit sie so richtig Spass gehabt hatten. Es war in letzter Zeit so schwer geworden, andere Leute zu erschrecken. Entweder wurde man als Zorro angesprochen, oder aber als Fledermaus oder sogar als der Teufel persönlich, aber niemand erkannte mehr in den dreien, was sie wirklich waren: Drei arme, einsame, heruntergekommene und völlig wehrlose Ringgeister.

Der grösste Nazgûl schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte traurig.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Geräusch wie von brechenden Ästen und blitzschnell fuhr der Ringgeist herum und konnte nur noch gerade die wehende, rosarote Plane eines Wagens erkennen, bevor dieser wieder zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

"Hinterher!", brüllte der grosse Nazgûl, der auch gleich der Anführer der drei zu sein schien. 

Der Ringgeist mit dem Buch fuhr erschrocken auf und rempelte dabei seinen Kollegen am Feuer, der daraufhin die Spiesse der drei Würste fallen liess. Fluchend wandte sich der hungrige Ringgeist zu dem etwas ängstlich aussehenden Bücherwurm um und knurrte agressiv: "Hey, wei mer das grad i Schnee ga klärä???"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte stumm den Kopf, denn mit Schnee hatte er nicht allzu gute Erfahrungen gemacht... 

Während die zwei noch völlig mit sich selbst, ihren Büchern und ihrem verkohlten Essen beschäftigt gewesen waren, sprang der Anführer bereits auf einen der bereitstehenden schwarzen Killer-Esel, das Schwert in der Hand.

"Nun macht schon, der Wagen entwischt uns sonst noch!"

Sofort sprangen auch die anderen zwei auf und zu dritt nahmen sie die Verfolgung auf.


	2. Kapitel Zwei

****

Hey, danke an alle die reviewt haben! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr diese Story so gut aufnehmen würdet, ich habe eher befürchtet, dass da ich da einige Droh-Mails zugeschickt bekommen würde! *lol* 

Aber da bin ich doch wirklich positiv überrascht, dass ich nicht alleine stehe mit meiner "Arwen-Phobie", wie nudel es so schön ausgedrückt hat! J 

@heitzi: Ein Club für Anti-Arwen-Fans??? Ich bin sofort dabei!!! 

@nudel: Ich rege mich auch immer auf, wenn Arwen als Heldin gefeiert wird und überall so Sachen wie "die tapfere Elbenprinzessin (Liv Tyler ist einfach UMWERFEND in dieser Rolle) geht mit den Gefährten auf Reise" stehen. Und noch mehr regt mich auf, dass Liv Tyler als Dritte im Abspann kommt und Viggo Mortensen erst als Vierter! *grrrrr* 

Mir wäre übrigens Glorfindel auch viel lieber gewesen. *sniff* 

@Vicky: Hihihi, finde ich schön, dass ich noch eine meiner Reviewerinnen aus "Ich will diese Macht nicht" hier mitliest. *knuddel* Danke noch für das Kompliment bei der anderen Story. Diese FF hier ist zwar gaaanz anders, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie dir gefällt. Oder wenigstens zum Lachen bringt. Parodien zu schreiben ist viel schwieriger, habe ich bemerkt und es bereitet mit mehr Mühe, dran zu bleiben.

Du hast mich noch gefragt bei der anderen Story, ob ich noch weitere FFs mit dem kleinen Frodo schreibe: Nun, ich weiss es ehrlich gesagt noch nicht. Geplant ist im Moment noch nichts, aber vielleicht gibt es trotzdem mal noch ein Sequel. Obwohl ich persönlich nicht so ein Fan von Sequels bin. Mal schauen! ;-)

So, dann kommt hier Kapitel 2! Ich hoffe, es findet auch wieder Anklang! 

==========================

Arwen holperte in der Zwischenzeit hoffnungslos verloren durch den Wald. Sie wusste weder wo sie war, noch wo sie hin musste, noch wie sie Jacqueline stoppen konnte. Dieses doofe Pferd hörte einfach nicht auf die Zügelhilfe, die sie ihm gab!

Auf einmal erklang das Geräusch von Hufen hinter ihr und Arwen schaute zurück. Der Anblick war einfach schockierend: Drei Ringgeister auf ihren Killer-Eseln! Wie sollte sie denen bloss entkommen?

Als Arwen sich wieder nach vorne wandte, hörte sie plötzlich ein lautes Knacken unter ihr und der Wagen holperte noch mehr als zuvor. Dann kippte der ganze Wagen und kam schliesslich zum Stehen.

Die "Elbenprinzessin" purzelte vom Kutschbock herunter. Schritte näherten sich ihr. Als sie den Kopf ein wenig aus einer Matschpfütze hob, sah sie zuerst nur schwere eiserne Stiefel und Fetzen eines schwarzen Gewandes. Sie kämpfte sich auf die Ellbogen und schaute langsam an ihrem Gegenüber hoch. 

Und erstarrte. 

Bis zu diesem Tag hatte sie immer nur von den Nazgûl gehört, war aber noch nie einem persönlich begegnet. Auf der Stelle bereute sie es, denn noch nie war sie einem ähnlichen Wesen begegnet. Weisse Fetzen wallten um das bleiche, totenkopfähnliche Gesicht des Ringgeistes und die letzten Überreste einer Nase zierte das edle Gesicht. Die tiefen Augenhöhlen, wo sich wohl mal die Augen befunden hatten, gaben ihm ein gewisses Etwas und Arwen errötete. 

Auch der Nazgûl auf der anderen Seite schien von der Erscheinung der Elbin überwältigt zu sein. Eingehend studierte er ihr schönes und feminines Gesicht (). Ein Lächeln wollte sich auf seine Lippen stehlen, aber da er ja keine Lippen mehr besass, begnügte er sich mit einem Herunterklappen des Kiefers.

Arwen war durch diese Geste sofort hin und weg. Sie kicherte leise, als der Ringgeist die knochige Hand ausstreckte und ihr auf die Beine half.

"Mylady."

Arwen wollte gerade einen Knicks vollführen, als die zwei anderen Ringgeister keuchend die Szene betraten. Auch sie waren von Arwens Schönheit und Lieblichkeit vollkommen überwältigt und drängten sich neben ihren Kollegen, welcher noch immer die Hand der Elbin hielt.

"He, lass uns doch auch einmal!"

Aber der Anführer dachte gar nicht erst daran, Arwen loszulassen und genauso wenig wäre ihr das in den Sinn gekommen. Ihr Vater würde nicht damit zufrieden sein, aber Arwen wusste für sich selbst, dass sie ihren Traumprinzen gefunden hatte, Aragorn hin oder her.

Der grosse Nazgûl räusperte sich um Arwen aus ihren Träumen zurückzuholen und wies mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zum kaputten Wagen hinüber.

"Kann ich Euch behilflich sein mit Eurem Gefährt? Es scheint, als sei da etwas nicht mehr so ganz in Ordnung."

Arwen schmolz innerlich dahin. Was für eine gepflegte Sprechweise er hatte!

Sie schaute zu ihrem Wagen hinüber, den man kurz gesagt nur noch als Schrott bezeichnen konnte. Er lag auf der Seite, zwei Räder fehlten, die Achse war gebrochen, das rosa Tuch an mehreren Stellen zerrissen und der Kutschbock schien nächstens auseinanderzubrechen.

"Ja, ich könnte wohl etwas Hilfe beim Lepalielen geblauchen. Das wäle sehl nett von dil, wenn du mil helfen könntest", beeilte sich Arwen zu sagen.

Der grosse Nazgûl zuckte zwar bei dem überdeutlichen Sprachfehler etwas zusammen, zwang aber dennoch ein Lächeln auf seine einmal dagewesenen Lippen und streckte Arwen den Arm hin, worauf sie sich sogleich bei ihm unterhakte. 

Die anderen beiden Ringgeister schauten den beiden bloss verdattert nach und sahen sich dann an.

"Weshalb kriegt immer er die besten... ähm... Frauen? Das Leben ist ungerecht!"

"Vergiss nicht dass wir schon tot sind", bemerkte der Nazgûl, der zuvor in seinem Buch gelesen hatte, belehrend.

"Ach, halt einfach die Klappe, du Vollhirni", murmelte der bärtige Ringgeist gereizt und drehte sich dann herum, um seinem Anführer beim Reparieren des Wagens zu helfen.

Einige Stunden später hatten die drei Ringgeister das Unmögliche geschafft. Der rosarote Planwagen stand wieder einigermassen ganz auf allen vier Rädern.

Als der Anführer gerade das Tuch wieder festband, bemerkte er die kleine Gestalt, die sich im hinteren Teil des Wagens hinter einer Kiste versteckt hatte. Verdammt, diese kleine ****** hatte ihn also die ganze Zeit betrogen! Blut rauschte ihm in den Kopf, seine Sicht nahm ein dunkles Rot an. Aufgebracht liess er die Stricke fallen und lief schnurstracks zu Arwen.

"Weshalb hast du mir das angetan? Ich habe dir vertraut, aber du hast mich einfach vor meinen Augen mit einem anderen betrogen! Was hat er, was ich nicht habe? Sag es mir! Du stehst wohl auf Kinder!"

Die "Elbenprinzessin" starrte den Ringgeist zuerst nur verwirrt an, dann kam ihr aber die Sache mit Frodo in den Sinn und sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

"Ähm... du meinst diesen Winzling im Wagen?"

Sie lachte gekünstelt und zeigte dabei ihre Pferdezähne. Als der grosse Nazgûl sie nur weiterhin wütend anstarrte, stammelte sie: "Das ist doch nul mein Cousin! Ich habe ihn auf dem Weg aufgegabelt, el wal etwas in Schwieligkeiten."

"Dein Cousin??? Ich bitte dich, du wirst du wohl nicht behaupten, dass dieser Zwerg dein Cousin ist???"

Der Ringgeist schien förmlich zu kochen vor Wut und Arwen überlegte sich schnell, wie sie das alles erklären konnte, ohne das Geheimnis des Ringträgers preiszugeben. Den Ring wollte sie später für sich behalten, er glänzte so hübsch.

"Doch, el ist wilklich mein Cousin. El kann ja auch nichts dafül, dass meine Tante ihn nie lichtig gefüttelt hat und el somit etwas klein geblieben ist."

"Weißt du was?", fragte der grosse Ringgeist bedrohlich und trat etwas näher an die Elbin heran, so dass seine Knochenhand beinahe ihre Wurstfinger berührten. "Wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich nicht leiden kann, dann sind das Frauen, die mich betrügen. Du gefällst mir, das wird mich aber nicht daran hindern, mein Schwert gegen dich zu erheben! Stirb!"

Und mit diesen Worten zog er sein Schwert und holte aus. Arwen sog erschrocken die Luft ein und wollte einen Schritt nach hinten tun. Sie spürte gerade noch, wie sich ihr Fuss in einer Wurzel verhakte und sie nach hinten fiel. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber ihre Ungeschicklichkeit rettete ihr das Leben. 

Arwen spürte noch den Luftzug des Schwertes über ihrem Kopf, dann kroch sie schnell auf allen Vieren davon, so dass der Ringgeist nicht noch einmal ausholen konnte. 

Als die Elbin ihren Wagen erreicht hatte, sprang sie sofort auf und knallte mit den Zügeln. Nichts geschah. 

"Oh nein!", rief sie ausser Atem. "Nicht schon wiedel! Bitte Jacqueline, reagiele doch nul ein einziges Mal wie ein nolmales Pfeld!"

Doch Jacqueline drehte nur gelangweilt den Kopf, schnaubte und fing dann wieder an zu grasen. 

Arwen schaute sich gehetzt um und sah mit Schrecken, wie sich die drei Ringgeister mit erhobenem Schwert dem Wagen näherten. Verdammt, weshalb fielen ihr ausgerechnet jetzt die Befehle nicht mehr ein?

Die Elbin überlegte sich bereits, ob ein rosafarbener Grabstein wohl in den Privatfriedhof ihres Vaters passen würde, als hinter ihr im Wagen eine schwache Stimme rief: "Noro lim!"

Und Jacqueline schoss wie der Wind davon.

Einige Meilen entfernt sass ein aufgebrachter Elrond vor drei völlig erschöpften Hobbits und einem Waldläufer.

"Was??? Du hast sie alleine ziehen lassen? Estel, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du Arwen nicht aus den Augen lassen sollst! Sie ist jetzt mittlerweile bestimmt schon auf halbem Weg Richtung Mordor. Und das alles mit dem Ringträger und ohne Fahrerschein!"

Elrond vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Aragorn war es unwohl, seinen Ziehvater in dieses Schlamassel gebracht zu haben, aber was hätte er denn tun sollen? Arwen hatte nicht einmal Anstalten gemacht, auf das einzugehen, was er ihr vorgeschlagen hatte.

Die Hobbits, welche während dem Wortwechsel eher im Hintergrund gestanden hatten, begannen damit, Elronds Tomaten von den Sträuchern zu fressen. Die Tage in der Wildnis hatten sie schlanker werden lassen und Aragorn war bei weitem kein Spitzenkoch. 

"Ach, was soll ich jetzt bloss machen?", jammerte Elrond. "Morgen findet hier die Generalversammlung statt und du weißt, dass dort alle wichtigen Persönlichkeiten von ganz ME-International (zu lesen "Em-I-Internäschenel") anwesend sein werden. Wir werden uns dann auch mit dem Problem-Lösungs-Schema mit der Ringproblematik auseinandersetzen und wenn bis dahin der Ring nicht präsent ist, was hat denn das alles für einen Sinn? Und... he, ihr frechen Heinzelmännchen, was fällt euch eigentlich ein, meine Tomaten zu klauen??? HALDIIIIIIIIR!"

Sofort kam der blonde Elb herangerannt, als hätte er bloss auf diesen Moment gewartet.

"Was ist denn, Herzblatt?"

Elrond errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln, nahm sich aber zusammen und deutete auf die Hobbits.

"Gib ihnen etwas zu essen und steck sie ins Bett, sonst ruinieren sie mir meine ganze Tomatenzucht."

Haldir nickte und winkte die Hobbits mit einem Zwinkern zu sich.

"Na kommt schon, ihr bösen, bösen Buben. Ich werde euch zu euren Quartieren führen und euch dann helfen, aus diesen Kleidern zu kommen. Danach husch, husch ins Bettchen!"

Die Hobbits warfen Aragorn noch einen entsetzten Blick zu, aber der Waldläufer zuckte nur hilflos mit seinen Schultern, als Haldir sie wegschleppte. Aragorn drehte sich gerade wieder zu Elrond um, als auf einmal das Geräusch von Pferdehufen und ein unheimliches Geschepper zu hören war. Elrond wandte seinen Kopf dem Lärm zu und seine Augenbraue kletterte fast bis zu seinem schwindenden Haarsatz hinauf.

"Was um Elbereths Willen ist das?"

Diese Frage wird dir, lieber Leser, wohl etwas überflüssig vorkommen. Natürlich Arwen. Mit grossem Getöse fuhr der Wagen in den Hof hinein und Jacqueline hielt direkt vor Aragorn und Elrond, um sogleich ihren Kopf wieder in die Tomatenstaude zu strecken.

"Vatel, Vatel, komm schnell, Flodo blaucht Hilfe!!!"

Elrond seufzte nur und rieb sich die Schläfen, was als sicheres Zeichen seiner herannahenden Migräne war. Trotzdem ging er zum Wagen hin und trug den bewusstlosen Hobbit ins Haus hinein.

****

TBC...


End file.
